The Journey - The Johto arc
by Ayeun
Summary: A coming of age story. Travel the region of Johto with Lilly, as she faces life, love, and Pokemon battles.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. That honor goes to the Pokemon Company, and is the brain child of Satoshi Tajiri. All the OC's are based off of real people, and used with their permission.

* * *

><p>In the town of Pallet, in a small bedroom on the second floor of a perfectly ordinary house, a young girl tosses fitfully in her sleep. A storm blows around the town, with rain pelting the ground. Large puddles form in the middle of the road ways, and the gutters were overflowing. A light switches on in the kitchen, as a couple move in. Despite the rain outside, their conversation is quite animated.<p>

The wind outside shifted, causing the rain to lash on the window. The girl woke with a start. Shocked by a lightning cascade from the sky, she tucked herself within her blankets, attempting to find safety within, curling between her plush Pikachu and Eevee. The family Persian, who had been sleeping at the foot of her bed moved closer, taking a defensive posture and watching the girl. Her heart jumped once more, as another crack of lightning struck, followed by the pattering of tiny feet at her door. In one quick movement, a boy, smaller than the young girl, threw himself against her tiny frame.

"Lil, I scared". He said, as he curled up next to the girl. Sighing, she passed her stuffed Pikachu, pressing it into his tiny frame, and cradled him closer.

"It's ok, Nick. Go to sleep." She whispered, gently stroking his hair, in an attempt to calm him. Slowly, the boy drifted back to sleep in her arms, as the storm outside slowly eased down to a more gentle rain, like an animal seeking its own slumber.

She could hear clearly now, the sounds of her parents from the floor below. Her mother was yelling, something that the tiny (almost) four year old hadn't heard before.

"John, you CAN'T go! You have kids! Nick is only three years old. Lilly is turning four tomorrow. You can't go." The sound of a woman's cry could be heard as her voice broke from the shouting.

"Mary, my love, I don't have a choice. I was drafted. There is a war going on out there, and the army is getting everyone they can. I am leaving in the morning. With any luck, the Rocket-Plasma alliance will be defeated within the year, and I will be home before you know it." Her father's voice was softer, soothing and calming in a way.

"And what about..." whatever her mother was about to say was cut off by the tiny girls scream. A large tree branch crashed into the wall, slamming the window opened, and the shower of rain covering her and her brother was enough to cause her to cry. The Persian hissed as its sleek coat was drenched, darting for the door. Her younger brother, Nick, sat up in shock, before also crying. Her parents could be heard moving up the stairs towards her room. Her father was the first one through the doorway, before moving to the windows and securing them closed with the dead bolts again. He was followed by her mother, who moved to encompass her two children, drawing them to her chest to sooth them both.

"John, you can't leave us. What are we going to do?" Mary whispered, and through her tiny eyelids, Lilly could see her father's shoulders slump.

"The Rocket's joined the war recently. And they are right on our door steps. What would you have me do? Without reinforcements, they could get through the army's lines, and be here in Pallet in a week." Words that Lilly didn't understand.

"What's war?" She asked in a whisper. Her father sat on the edge of her bed, taking her in his arms.

"War, sweetheart, is a bad thing. Bad men are fighting for things they don't own. But your daddy is going to go and stop them." He smiled down at her, as he brushed her hair from her crest. Her eyes started closing again, and before she knew it, she was tucked back into her bed, and sound asleep.

John kissed his daughter's crest once more, scooping his son into his arms and carrying him back to his room. Tucking his son back in, he pushed the small boys fringe from his eyes.

"Look after your sister, okay Nick?" He whispered, knowing that his son wouldn't hear him. Placing Nick's stuffed Squirtle between his sons arms, he stood, and closed both his children's bedroom doors. Hearing his wife in the kitchen, he marched back down stairs.

"I promise you." He spoke from the door way. "I will come home. I will come back to you, and our beautiful children." Mary nodded once, before embracing her husband, and weeping on his chest.

It was a month later that Mary heard a report from the war. The Rocket-Plasma alliance had received reinforcements from the Aqua-Magma group, and funding from the Galactic corporation. The war wasn't ending anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Author's note - Hey there. This is a story I wrote in English class years ago, and I finally feel confident in finishing it and posting it here. Can't guarentee regular updates, but I will be working on this for a while. As mentioned in the disclaimer, every one of the OC's are based on the people I went to school with.<p>

Please feel free to Read and review, or just read. Feedback welcome, both positive and negative.


	2. Chapter 1 - An end of innocence

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own the IP, just the OC's. Blah blah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lilly was nervous. Her 10th birthday had happened a few days ago, and like all children her age, a letter was going to be delivered from the regional Pokémon professor, Gary Oak jr, who had a laboratory and ranch set up on the edge of town.

She was in her class on Monday morning, in the middle of Pokémon History class, when the knock at the door came. Her teacher, Ms Green, answered, and accecpted the letters for her class. Calling out each student, they received the official letter.

The professor was inviting her to undertake the time honoured tradition of a Pokémon journey. Yet, while her friends were overjoyed at the thought of leaving and training Pokémon, young Lilly was not. Her thoughts were not with travel, but with her absent father. She had not heard from him for over two years, since his last letter, but she knew that while everyone else had family away in the war, Lilly didn't want to leave her mother and brother behind.

On that day, her best friends, Steffanie and Claire, were sitting next to her when their letters arrived.

"I'm so excited!" she proclaimed, jumping up and down with the letter scrunched in her hands. "I'm going to catch a Clefairy, and a Pikachu, and…" Looking over her friend, she could tell that her enthusiasm was not matched. "What's wrong Lil? You're not excited…"

Lilly's eyes snapped up, and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. Her brown hair, braided in a pair of pig tails, nestled on each shoulder, caught the offending drips. Shaking her head once, and opening her mouth, she spoke softly.

"I don't want to go." She managed to choke out between sobs. "My dad will be coming home soon, and I'm not leaving until I see him." Understanding broke on the face of her best friend. Claire placed her hand on Lilly's cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb.

"Hey. It's okay. Not everyone leaves when they get their first letter. My big brother didn't leave until he was 14, and he always says that it's been better being older." She smiled at Lilly, who blushed, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Thank you. Arceus, I must sound like such a baby." She mumbled from behind her hands, as her small blush spread across her cheeks.

Three weeks later, Lilly arrived at school early, and alone. Her whole class had started their Pokémon journeys on the weekend. And while she had stood there watching them all go, she held back the tears as she watched them all leave.

She has spent the rest of the day walking around Pallet town. Starting at the Lab, where she had bid her friends good bye, she had walked the perimeter of the ranch, before heading up to Lookout hill, where she could see her friends disappearing into the distance. Heading down into town proper, she had stopped at the Snorlax bar and grill, where her mother was a waitress. She had lunch with Nick, who was there while Mary worked, before taking him with her for the afternoon. They had ended up down by Shelder pond, trying to skip stones across the surface, before heading home for dinner. Her mother had held her that night as she cried, until she fell asleep.

On Sunday, she had walked back up to Lookout hill, where she spent the day with her back against the sentinel tree, watching the length of Route 1 to the north. Quietly, she sat alone and wondered if she had made a mistake in not going with her friends.

On Monday, she was going school, preparing to join the 'senior' class, made up of the other students who hadn't left when they were 10. While her old friends would begin Pokémon battles in the world, her new class would begin learning Pokémon science, art, Pokémon history, and all the other advanced skills that non-trainers used.

* * *

><p>Her brother was counting the days until his 10th birthday, and he couldn't understand why Lilly hadn't chosen to go. Retreating, Lilly found herself up on Lookout hill more and more frequently. Some days, she even skipped going to class, to just sit there and think, not going home until after dark. Of course, she would always get into trouble for being home late, but that didn't stop her.<p>

One year later, almost to the day, she walked to class with her brother. Nick had also received a letter of invitation to leave, but had elected to stay. For whatever reason, Nick didn't say, and Lilly didn't ask. A rift had started to form between the two.

Their class was made up of seven other students, ranging from the youngest, Nick, at 10, through to the eldest, a girl named Cassandra, at 17. As their first project for the school year, they were about to do two weeks of work for Professor Oak at the ranch, taking care of the Pokémon and helping out with observations.

The work was hard, at first. Taking food out to the Pokémon in the morning, walking the more active Pokémon around lunch time, and then helping the professor with observations during the afternoons. Lilly found that she actually enjoyed the work. It was so much more exciting that classroom work. Hands on, she could actually feel like she was achieving something.

As their second week drew to a close, Lilly was sad that she would have to leave. She found herself staying later and later each day, doing odd jobs wherever she could. By Friday, with tears in her eyes, she sadly walked away from the laboratory for what she thought would be the last time.

The very next morning, she awoke to the call of her mother. The room she was in was the same from all those years ago, but gone were most of the stuff Pokémon dolls, now replaced with just one, a plush Eevee sat on her bedside table. Her walls were covered in posters of different Pokémon, and several champion's in their grand poses. Directly above her head was a life size poster of Cynthia, the current champion of the Sinnoh region, and the only current female champion. Putting on her dressing gown, she pulled her hair up, and walked down stairs.

Her mother offered her a official letter, bearing the seal of Professor Oak. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she opened it and read it quickly. Rubbing her eyes again, she read it once more, before handing it to her mother.

_Lilly._

_I would like to offer you an invitation to join me working on the ranch as my assistant. I have been impressed by your work the past two weeks, and the Pokémon at the ranch all seemed very relaxed around you._

_The work is a heavy load, as you have experienced for the past two weeks, and you would not be able to attend classes at school every day, but if you accept, you will be able to take lessons on Pokémon with me._

_I await your reply._

_Professor Gary A Oak, jr._

Staring at her mother for a moment, Lilly blinked rather stupidly.

"Mum, I really really REALLY want to do this. Would it be alright? I would have to give up school, but I want to do this. Please?" She begged, but Mary just smiled.

"Of course you can, my dear. Professor Oak called me last night to ask if it would be okay to ask you, and I have already told him that it will be okay. Why don't you get dressed, and then go and see him?"

Lilly rushed upstairs, returning fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready to go. The walk to the laboratory was familiar to her by now. Walk to the end of their street, turn left at the Snorlax café, and head north, to the path that lead to Lookout hill. Turn right, and go down Oak Avenue, until you came to the ranch gate. Up the drive, and you would be there. A thirty minute walk. Lilly knew she couldn't run all the way there, so she opted for a walk. Stopping at the Snorlax café, she picked up a blueberry muffin, which she had learnt last week, was the Professors favourite snack when he took his morning tea. A few minutes later, she was knocking on the front door to the Laboratory. The professor opened the door with a grin, that spread from ear to ear.

"Ah, Lilly. Good morning." She offered him the muffin, which he took with a nod. "Thank you. I take it you are here about my letter?" He asked, as he indicated that she should come in. Leading her to the study, he indicated to one of the squishy arm chairs opposite his desk.

"Yes Professor, I am. Thank you so much for the offer. Mum said it was okay for me to work with you." She took a breath. "Can-I-start-today?" she said as one word. The Professor chuckled.

"Oh yes, if you like. Why don't you start by filling up the water troughs for all the Pokémon in the western paddock, and then come back when you are done." She happily bounced out of her chair, and with a bow, dashed out the door. She could just hear the Professor's "Ah, youth", as she left.

* * *

><p>The next two years passed by, with Nick still attending Pallet town school, Mary doing shifts at the Snorlax café, and Lilly working 10 hour days, 6 days a week at the ranch. Some evenings, Mary would have to go and drag Lilly home, as she would get lost in her work.<p>

Professor Oak first lessons were how to catalogue Pokémon, and the differences between Male and Females of the same species. Next, he had instructed Lilly to take observations, and making sketches of Pokémon, as these were frequently used by researchers to observe Pokémon in their wild environment. Lilly was a natural when it came to sketching, and the professor had happily sent some of her drawings to other Professors in the far off regions.

After observations came Eggs. Lilly was tasked with collecting eggs from the enclosures, and delivering them to the nursery, which could only be accessed by security card. After collections, Lilly started to help with the laying, tending to the mothers are they laid eggs, and then to hatching and birth, where she learnt how to tend for newborns, and help them imprint on their mothers. From there, he moved on to elements and attacks, then defences. Finally, they had moved on to evolution.

The Professor would occasionally leave Lilly In charge of the ranch for a few days when he would travel. Lilly enjoyed the freedom, as she was allowed to stay in the Professors loft during this time, and didn't have to go home. She had been issued with a full set of keys to the lab and ranch, as well as a Security card with her ID on it. It was her most treasured possession.

The Professor returned from his latest trip, an archaeological dig near Pewter city, with news for Lilly.

"I just heard, from Professor Rowan. The Rocket-Plasma alliance has surrendered. The war is over." She looked at him for a moment, not sure what the professor was trying to say, until it dawned on her.

"My dad will be coming home?" she asked, unable to believe it. The Professor simply nodded.

A few days later, as she was preparing to go to work, there was a knock at her front door. A very tall man with brown hair stood at the door, a grey-green duffel back over his shoulder. She opened the door, to face him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked, braver than she felt. This man was towering over her, well over 6'. He glanced down at her, a crinkle in his eyes.

"Hello. I'm not sure if you can help me. My family used to live in this house. My wife and two children. A boy and a girl. She would be about your age now." She blinked up at him several times. His deep brown eyes reminded her of Nick's, and his light brown hair was almost a match for her own. She croaked down a short sob.

"Da…dad?" She whispered, choking on the word as it came out. Smiling, the man lowered his bag from his shoulder, kneeling down next to her. Opening his arms, he softly questioned her.

"Lilly? My little Lilly all grown up?" Throwing herself into her father's arms for the first time in years, she softly began sobbing on his shoulder, as she felt herself lifted, and still being hugged, carried back into the house.

There was a gasp from behind her, before she knew what was happening, she felt another person wrap around them both. Her mother's teas joined her own on his shirt.

"Oh John. Welcome home." The moment was interrupted by Nick, who cleared his throat. John looked at his son, who stared back with a blank expression on his face. Placing Lilly back on the floor, and detangling himself from his wife, he stepped towards his son, opening his arms for a hug. Nick stepped backwards once, shaking his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nick. Don't be rude. This is your father." Nick's face was a mix of emotions, part anger, part sadness, and part rage.

"I don't know you. I never got to know my dad. He left before I could remember things. If you are him, then you're going to have to give me time to get to know you. Understand?" Nicks voice was full of barely suppressed anger, and John shook his head, before extending one for a hand shake. Smiling, Nick grasped it and shook it firmly.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. Nick and John got to spend time getting to know each other, and John started teaching Nick about Pokémon, life, and women. When Lilly had a day off from the lab, she would try to spend time listening to her father tell stories about the war. Nick, however, was always trying to monopolise his time, and Lilly felt that rift between them grow further.

In one of the stories that she did hear, John told how had been stationed in the Sinnoh region, in Oreburgh City, where he happily told her about their ancestral home in the mountains of Sinnoh, and his plans to one day retire there with his wife.

Every week, Lilly would try to spend some time with John, even if it was just one hour. But Nick all but refused to leave his father's side. The rift between the siblings had grown to the point that they barely talked anymore. Resigning to her fate, Lilly started throwing herself more and more into her work.

* * *

><p>On the day of Lilly's 14th birthday, she walked home after 8.30pm. It had been a long day, and she was upset that no one had remembered that today was her birthday. When she had asked her mother if they would be having anything special planned, Mary just shook her head, unsure what the question was about. She arrived home to find the house in darkness. Taking her keys out, she opened the door, deciding to just go to bed without eating.<p>

A sudden flash of light blinded her for a moment, before the room erupted in a roar.

"Surprise!" Blinking, she looked around. Several of her old school friends were there, stopping over from their journeys. The entire senior class was there as well. She found herself suddenly surrounded on all sides, people hugging her and encouraging her. Her parents presented her with her gift, a bronze pocket watch, on a long chain, with the carvings of the Moon eclipsing the Sun on its cover. Inside the cap, there was a carving of an Eevee, coiled up and sleeping under a small start pattern.

"Some of your friends will be staying the night, so you can sleep down here with them all." Her mother had brushed her hair behind her head, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Lilly awoke to a mostly empty living room. Sitting next to her sleeping bag was Steffanie, who had grown taller in the years she had been gone. Sitting behind her, Claire was flicking through a travel book, but she kept looking over at Lilly, and smiling. Steffanie leant down to give Lilly a hug.

"You're blushing at Claire. Again." She stage whispered, glancing towards her friend. Lilly subtly nodded.

"Yeah, I can't help it. She gives me butterflies." She whispered back, before pausing. "You don't think it's weird, right?" Steffanie shook her head, no.

"Nah. I know you like her. But you kissed Andrew in spin the bottle at last night… And that's okay." Both girls erupted into giggles, causing Claire to look over at the two, before joining their group hug.

"What are you two whispering about so conspiratorially?" Lilly's blush grew even further, and Steffanie giggled harder.

* * *

><p>The next winter, John had come down with a sickness. Many of the other men who had returned from the war had similar symptoms. Doctors from all over the world were scrambling to find a cure, but whatever the soldiers had been exposed to, they were dying. Slowly. It was a small comfort that John got a chance to say goodbye to his wife and children before he passed away, silently in the night.<p>

The death of John was a turning point for both Nick and Lilly. The Pokémon journey they had both been putting off was suddenly thrust to the front of their minds once more. Nick had a desire to retrace his father's footsteps, and consumed himself within his father's old journals, detailing John's rise to become a Pokémon champion of his own right, before he had settled down and married Mary.

For Lilly, the pain of staying behind had finally caught up to her. Most of her originally friends had been home many times, with stories to tell of their own. Her one time crush, Claire, had found companionship in their friend Andrew, and at 16 years old, they were talking about getting married when their adventure was over. Her old best friend, Steffanie had met a boy as well, and was planning on moving with him to Hoenn when she finished her journey. And her home life was far from perfect anymore. Nick hadn't spoken a word to Lilly for almost two years. Mary had no idea how to deal with her troubled daughter. While Lilly's life had been on semi-permanent hold, the world around her had been moving forward at a startling pace, and she was being left behind.

Entering the laboratory the day after John's funeral, Lilly began pacing. The professor looked up from his notes, raising an eyebrow at his young apprentice.

"I want to leave. I want to do what I should have done 6 years ago, professor. Give me a Pokémon, and my travelling papers. I want to leave on my journey. Now!" She demanded, slamming her fist on the desk he was sitting at. The professor lowered his note book, and crossed his arms.

"No." His voice was clear and short. She stopped pacing, and looked him dumbfounded. He uncrossed his arms before continuing. "Soon, however, we will have a small delegation coming here. Three trainers, each trained by a different master in their own rights. If you are serious about wanting to travel, I will offer you a spot in their group." He paused, before smiling at his protégé, his eyes twinkling. "And offer the same to your brother. He was effectively trained by the last champion of Pallet town, so he is more than qualified. Yes, I think five is a very good number, don't you?" He picked up his note pad and resumed writing. Slightly in shock, Lilly turned to leave, but stopped in the door way.

"Why me, professor? Nicks the one you want. He was trained by our Dad. I have had no formal training as a Pokémon trainer." She spat the words, venom dripping from her tongue. The Professor merely smiled at her.

"Because, my dear. You have been training with me since you were 11 years old. You know more about Pokémon than the other four put together." He returned to his note pad, and Lilly turned to leave, but the professor called out once more. "Please go and check on enclosure 3A. I believe that the Sandshrew are about to be laying."

One week later, a very official letter was delivered by a very official looking man, for both Nick and Lilly. Lilly had not told Nick of the professors plan, wanting it to be a surprise for him. She hesitated as he carefully opened his, reading it aloud.

_"Dear Nick._

_By offer of Professor Gary Oak jr, Pokémon professor of the Kanto region, I hereby invite you to participate in a Pokémon challenge, to begin exactly seven days from now. You will be free to travel across the Kanto region for the period of 12 months, before you and your fellow travellers will undertake the Pokémon world tournament, Kanto division. Eligibility for the tournament will require you to collect a minimum of eight gym badges from the region. _

_Upon completion of the Kanto tournament, should you wish to continue, transportation will be arranged for you to continue your journey in the next region._

_You have been selected due to your Pokémon training under (former) champion, John of Pallet town._

_Be advised, that unlike a normal Pokémon journey, you have been hand selected by the elite to face this challenge. You are under no obligation to participate._

_My assistant awaits your reply._

_Master Lance, of the Blackthorn Dragon clan._

_P.s. I knew your father when he was younger. He was a great man, an amazing trainer, and a good friend. I look forward to meeting you soon."_

Nick looked up from his letter, glancing at Lilly. "What does yours say?" Quickly, Lilly opened the envelope, and skimmed it.

"Pretty much the same, except it mentions my training under Professor Oak." She didn't tell him about the foot note, _"P.s. Your mother was a dear friend of my sister, Clair of the Blackthorn dragon clan. The professor has told me about you. Please meet with me on the day of the ceremony. I have a private matter I wish to discuss with you."_ As far as Lilly was concerned, this part of the letter was for her. Turning to her brother, she looked up at him, asking, "You gonna do this?" Nick nodded. Looking down at his sister, his eyes crinkled just a smudge.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for the past few years. I stole dad from you, and I can never give him back." He opened his arms for a hug, and slowly, Lilly accecpted, easily resting his chin atop her head. Nick had taken after their father, standing just shy of 6'8". Lilly didn't even have the excuse that she was taking after their mother. While Mary was just shy of 6' herself, Lilly was a diminutive 5'5".

"Let's go inform the 'official looking couriers' of our acceptance, and then talk to Mum.

The courier had handed them both a second letter upon their acceptance, and departed on his sick motorcycle. Returning to the house, they addressed Mary, who was preparing their evening meal.

"Mum," Nick began, his arm still gripping his sister, "We have news!"

"Big news," Agreed Lilly, a smile almost impossible to contain.

"We…"

"… Are going on…"

"… A Pokémon journey…"

"… Starting next week!" Lilly finally finished their back and forth of unfinished sentences. Mary smiled happily at her children, before engulfing them both in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my dears. I am so happy for you. And you're talking to each other too. That brings a smile to my heart. But what has changed? Why now?" Nick reread the official letter from Master Lance, while Lilly opened the second letter. When Nick was done, she read aloud.

_"Lilly,_

_Congratulations on accepting your challenge. Please report to Professor Oaks lab promptly at 0800 on Saturday. Please ensure that you have packed your travellers bag. Enclosed is a list of suggested items for new Pokémon trainers to carry." _Pausing in her reading, Lilly handed the list to their mother.

_"You will be presented your Pokémon in order of arrival at the lab. First come gains first choice._

_Be advised that due to your special training, this will not be treated like any ordinary Pokémon journey. You are trained by the eliete, and as such, greatness is expected by you. You will face a harsher grading scale than an ordinary Pokémon trainer would._

_Any questions or enquiries, please direct to your mentor, Professor Gary Oak jr._

_Regards,_

_Master Lance, of the Blackthorn Dragon clan."_ Lilly looked up, to see Nick skimming the last few lines of his own letter.

"Mine says, _'please direct any questions to your new mentor, Master Lance, of the Blackthorn Dragon clan.'_ That is one hell of a mouthful. It has his phone number listed too. Wow." Nick handed his list to their mother as well. Lilly noticed a few differences between their lists. Obviously, hygiene needs were going to be different for her, but she was shocked to notice that on Nick's list, at the very top, in bold letters, it read 'CONDOMS'.

* * *

><p>On her last Thursday in Pallet town, Lilly reported to Professor Oak's laboratory as she had every day for the past 5 years. The professor assigned her a few simple tasks, as well as assisting in the orientation of her replacement, a young boy named Liam. Liam had been following her around like a shadow for the past two days, trying to learn all the tasks he would be responsible for. Stopping at a door near the back of the lab, Lilly inserted a key card to the lock, opening the door.<p>

"This is the nursery. When you are ready, Professor Oak will have you collecting the eggs from around the ranch, and bringing them in here to incubate before they hatch." She walked in further, gently running her fingers across each egg canister. Stopping, and picking up a case, she handed it to Liam. "Carefully, take this to enclosure 3A, and place the egg back in the next. It is almost time for this one to hatch. And we wouldn't want to interfere with that process unless we had to." Smiling at the youngster, she ruffled his hair. He was almost as tall as she was, but he didn't mind.

Locking the door behind her, she returned to the study, bringing the Professor his tea.

"Professor?" She asked aloud. He called out from the adjacent Library.

"Be right there Lilly." A clutter of books could be heard, before the Professor entered, rubbing his head. Taking his seat, he indicated to the one opposite. "What can I do for you today?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"The letter said I could ask you any questions I have." Professor Oak nodded. "Tell me about the other three then, please? I would like to know who I will be travelling with." The Professor smiled, reaching for a small bound folder.

"Here we are." He passed Lilly a collections of clippings of local news papers and hand written notes. "First there is Johnny, who's father Lieutenant Surge, the electric gym specialist, served in the war. He grew up in Vermilion city by the sea. When the Lieutenant returned, he began training him to succeed him as the master in the gym. He is to complete his own personal journey to all the regions, and study the electric type Pokémon those regions had, before returning to face off against Surge in a one on one battle, for the gym."

Lilly nodded. The boy in the pictures was rather tall, and quite well built. His hair was long, and drawn back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Next is Allan, the son of the late Pokémon master, Blaine, former Gym leader of Cinnabar Islands. Allan has trained with his father's Pokémon. His father, before passing, has forbidden Allan from training any fire Pokémon. He is slated to once day take over his father's gym, but he must first master his inner fire."

The pictures were of a rather stocky boy, who still stood rather tall. There was a picture of him standing next to Johnny, both their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Finally, we have Garth. Only child to Psychic master Sabrina, the Gym leader of Saffron city. The young psychic is being sent on the journey by his mother, to help him build his psychic powers, and to attempt to teach him some humility. She has a grand plan for that boy, and it not going to end well. Poor boy will snap under the pressure, I'm sure."

Garth was a giant, and Lilly guessed he would be almost as tall as Nick. Despite his youth, the boy was sporting a goatee, and appeared rather thin. His face was pale, and he looked quite sick in many of the pictures. Lilly stacked them back in to a neat pile, before passing them to the Professor. She sighed slightly.

"I'm the only girl?" a frown etched on her face. The professor shook his head.

"Master Lance is sorting something out there. He said that when you accepted, that he had organized for a trainer of equal skill level from a different region to join you all. That way, you will have some companionship. Also, I have heard that several of the other Gym leaders children were offered similar to these three, but turned them down. Don't be surprised who you will meet on the road." His eyes were crinkling with a mischievous smile.

"What about starter Pokémon, Professor?" The Professors smile faded.

"Each of the three boys have been granted permission to bring one Pokémon from their parents with them, in addition to the five that I have sorted here for you all. You and Nick are also going to be getting something from your parents, but Mary has not yet indicated which Pokémon you will each be taking." Lilly nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Oak, "And no, I won't tell you the five starters I have picked out. You will have to wait until Saturday, like all the rest." She closed her mouth, and the professor finished off his tea.

"Thank you Professor. I hope that I can do you proud in the coming tournament." She stood and bowed, before returning to her duties for the day.

Liam and Lilly finished hauling fresh water into the enclosure housing the Tauros, when they heard a call from the Professor to return to the lab. Dusting down, and stopping by the kitchen to take a large glass of water each, they entered the main lab. The Professor was standing with a large backpack on the table in front of him.

"Lilly, today is your last day here for a while, and your shift is over. Starting Monday, Liam will be my full time assistant. I have Keys and access cards for you here, my boy." He passed a sparkling set of keys, and a security card with his photo on it to the boy. He pushed the bag towards Lilly. "For you, my dear. A few parting gifts from your mentor. Go on, open it." He gently urged and she hesitated.

Reaching into the bag, she withdrew first a thick, leather bound note book and sketch pad, and a roll of charcoal pencils. Placing them on the table, she withdrew next a small wooden box, with a small 'M' carved into the latch. Opening the box, she withdrew a Pokéball within a seal. Smiling and placing it next to the book, she removed the last item from the bag, and gasped.

"I can't exactly have my apprentice going out into the world without people knowing who she is and who she represents, now, can I?" She held up the white bundle, unfolding it to reveal a white lab style coat. "I had it made especially for you. It has many pockets, and is made of a super fine polymer of Metapod silk. It is practically indestructible. I had the Pokéball clasps installed on the inside for you, and on the shoulder, is the insignia of the Oak Pokémon laboratory." Delicately, Lilly slid her first arm into the sleeve, and then the other. "It looks good on you. I hope you will wear it with pride as you travel."

"Thank you Professor." She whispered, eyes brimming with tears. She rubbed them on her sleeve, causing the professor to chuckle. He reached for the Pokéball next to the box.

"This, was your mothers. It has been here for years, so I am sure you will recognize it when you get it open. This seal will remain until Saturday, when you officially become a Pokémon trainer." Passing it to her, she clasped it in one of the holders in the coat. The Professor pulled out a silver necklace, with a Pokéball hanging from a pendant. "This one was your fathers. It goes to your brother. I am sorry to say that your father's instructions said that Nick was not to be limited, so he will be officially considered a Pokémon trainer the second he opens this Pokéball." Lilly slid the necklace into her pocket. "And now, miss, your shift is over. And you have tomorrow off. Make sure you get lots of rest, and be here EARLY Saturday morning." Embracing her mentor, Lilly placed the box and the book within her bag, and left the lab for the last time as the Professors assistant. Realizing that the next time she walked through the doors, she would be starting as a Pokémon trainer, Lilly left with a tear in her eye.

* * *

><p>Despite her constant reminders, and banging on his door, Nick still had not come out of his room. And the clock was already showing 7:15am! Even at a sprint, Lilly knew she would be hard pressed to beat the others if she wanted breakfast today. Bashing on the door again, screaming this time, the door finally gave way. Not because Nick had opened it, but because the latch had broken. Nick stood, fully dressed, striking poses in front of his bedroom mirror. The reason he had not heard her shouting and banging was clear, due to the headphones on his head. Beyond that, he WAS dressed and ready, and Lilly did her best to hold back a laugh at what he had chosen to wear for his journey's start. Black slacks with their dad's old army boots, a pair of red suspenders over a grey singlet top, and a neck scarf. Grabbing him by the wrist, and dragging him down the stairs. Giving him a shove out the front door, she let him get in front of her, before making a sharp left, and ducking through the back fence of Ms Spencer, their neighbour. The alley behind led to the end of Grey street, and from there, it was a quick walk to the Lab, but you could cut through the bushes at the front, if you knew where the weak spot was, which would save walking all the way down to Lookout hill. While Nick was her brother, Lilly was still bitter about the his actions in regards to their father. Today, she was looking out for number one.<p>

Lilly emerged at the door of the professors lab, a tuft of leaves sticking out the top of her hair, braided and pulled back, loosely over the new coat. Under, she had opted for running shoes, tan cargo pants (with the pockets on the knees), a peach and white button shirt, and a tan hair band. In her backpack, was five days of clean clothes, a hat (something she was betting Nick will have forgotten), and a spare set of shoes.

Approaching the lab, a small crowd had gathered, as was normal when a group was preparing to leave. This crowd, she noticed, was somewhat different. For one, there were a lot of Photographers and people with notepads gathered around. Secondly, she was not the first one there.

This was the first time she got to see one of other three boys. Johnny had arrived first, dressed in green pants, with boots similar to those Nick had on, with a grey shirt under a black jacket, and long blonde hair down to his shoulders. She felt her heart beat a bit faster when he shot her a lopsided grin. She stepped up beside him, taking the number two spot. There was a sound from down the path, as Allan arrived. He was dressed in black pants, with a golden embossed flame on the legs, boots (again), a red shirt, and a black jacket, with the same flame pattern on the back. He was wearing sunglasses, and looking down, unable to meet my gaze.

Nick arrived soon after, followed by Garth, a tall and lanky boy, already sporting a goatee, wearing denim shorts and a black and purple shirt, without sleeves, under a purple jacket with an embossed eye in black and silver on the breast and back. He rounded out the outfit with the same boots as the other boys. He took his place at the end of the line, grumbling under his breath while sipping on a coffee from a foam cup.

At exactly 8am, the front door to the lab opened, and the press turned their attention to the professor emerging.

"Come," he said, indicating behind him, "It is time for your to choose." And with that, they filed inside.


End file.
